Gintsukki
by bandrek bajigur
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kita melihat sisi lain Sakata Gintoki terhadap Tsukuyo ynag jarang kita ketahui? Cekidot?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Sorachi Hideaki

Gintoki x Tsukuyo

Story by Rinegai

Pagi menjelang siang, dimana semua orang memulai aktivitasnya sehari-hari dengan semangat demi mendapatkan uang untuk hidup. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi pria bujang berambut keriting ubanan, yang kita tahu saat ini tinggal di kontrakan Otose-san tepat di lantai atas bertuliskan, "Yorozuya Gin-chan"

Proyek pekerja serabutan, melakukan apapun yang penting dibayar bersama dua rekannya.

Seperti yang kalian tahu ia masih belum juga beranjak bangun untuk sekedar mandi ataupun sarapan, padahal jam menunjukan angka 9.. Waktu yang siang untuk bekerja.

"Gin-san bangun lah, setidaknya cuci muka lalu sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

"Akkhh, pusing kepalaku pusing Patsuan" rengek Gintoki yang masih meringkuk bak udang diatas futon kesayangannya.

Anak muda yang diketahui bernama Patsuan itupun mendekati Gintoki, "Shinpanchi Gin-san Shinpachi! Lagi pula aku kan sudah bilang jangan mabuk-mabukan lagi itu buang-buang duit!" celotehnya panjang sekali.

"Uruse na! Kau seperti Ibu-ibu Patsuan, pagi-pagi sudah mengomel!"

"H-hoi! Siapa yang kau panggil Ibu-ibu Gin-san?! Dan lagi pula ini sudah siang, cepat bangun dan sarapan sana bersama kagura!" Protesnya sambil berteriak.

"Hai-hai"

Saat ini mereka duduk untuk menikmati waktu sarapannya, terkecuali Shinpachi.

"Gin-chan kebo aru."

"Nani? Nani? Bocah ingusan dengan bau iler sepertimu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu kepadaku!" protes Gintoki pada Kagura, yang sama-sama kebo. (menurut gue:v)

"Wanita butuh tidur supaya kulitnya bagus aru! Tidak seperti Gin-chan pengangguran!" Balas Kagura tidak mau kalah.

Shinpachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, ini lah aktivitas sehari-hari mereka. Bertengkar satu sama lain meributkan hal yang spele tanpa ada yang mengalah sedikit pun.

"Oi..oi Kagura itu tidak ada hubungannya!" Gintoki berusaha mengelak.

"Sudah.. Lanjutkan makan kalian, nah Gin-san kapan kau mebayar gaji kami?"

Bagai petir menyambar, pertanyaan Shinpachi membuat Gintoki kicep seketika.

"Oi..oi Patsuan, aku tidak pernah bilang akan membayarmun kan?" dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Yahh.. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu seperti apa."

Tiba-tiba

Duk duk duk!

"Siapa yang mengganggu makan pagiku. Shinpachi bukalah." Suruh Gintoki.

"Hhaahh kenapa harus aku Gin-san!" tolak Shinpachi.

Duk duk duk!

"Sakata"

Dukkk dukk dukk!

"Sakata-san"

"Sakata-san, Aho no Sakata-san"

DUUAKK

DEPP DEEPP DEEPP

BRAK BRAKK!

"Sakata-san, Otose-san menagihmu uang sewa. Oi Aho no Sakata!"

"Shi-Shinpachi-"

"Gin-chan cepat bawa uang sewa aru!" bentak Kagura.

"Gin-san jangan bilang kau akan memakai uang itu untuk pachinko? TIDAAK AKANNN! Omel Shinpachi.

"AAAAHH KUSOO YAROO GIN-CHANN"  
Kagura tidak tahan lagi untuk menendang Gintoki.

JDUAAKK BRAAKKK!

Gintoki terhempas jauh keluar akibat tendangan Kagura dari dalam.  
"Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur Gin-san/chan"

"Yamete kunai! Ha-haiik aku akan bayar!"  
Gintoki dikelilingi aura menyeramkan dari dua rekannya tersebut, mereka pun segera menyuruh Gintoki untuk mengambil uang sewanya.

"Arigatou Sakata nyan!"

"MENJIJIKANN KAU TAHUU?" pekik Gintoki Horror.

"Cepat sana kebawah, aku tidak ingin si kuso baba itu keatas lantaran kau belom balik-balik!" usir Gintoki kepada Chaterine.

Brakkk!

Gintoki membanting pintu dengan kesal, lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Pagi yang menjelang siang ini sungguh merupakan hal sial bagi Gintoki, sarapan diganggu habis-habisan.

"Gin-san, lain kali kalau sudah ada uangnya langsung bayar saja." pinta Shinpachi

"Haa.. Yaya.. Patsuan." jawab Gintoki malas

"Gin-chan badmood aru ka?"

"Kagura-chan mau kucolok hidungmu? Sudah habiskan makananmu."

Sarapan mereka dilanjutkan dengan hikmat dan tenang tanpa gangguan.

"Ne Gin-chan sukonbuku habis aru, belikan aku sukonbu aru ne." pinta Kagura

"Nani? Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk membelikan sukonbu untukmu?" protes Gintoki.

"Setidaknya itu lebih murah dan berguna dari pada membeli JUMP aru!" jawab Kagura sambil menunjuk JUMP yang dipegang Gintoki.

"Cih, bocah ingusan! Tentu saja ini lebih berguna dari pada rumput laut rasa ketiak- AKKKHHH"

"Kau bilang apa aru ka?" Kagura langsung menyekik Leher Gintoki.

"L-Lllephasskhan hhh-hhoi! A-aakhu beelhiikhh-ann" jawab Gintoki susah payah.

"Arigatou Gin-chan!" Kagura pun melepaskan cekikkannya dari leher Gintoki dengan senyum senang.

Akhirnya Gintoki pun keluar membeli Sukonbu untuk Kagura, ia berjalan gontai menuruni tangga. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang sipit saat melihat sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan siang hari ini. Menambah kesan cool dibalik penampilan urakan yang ia miliki.

Ia pun berjalan perlahan menuju Oedo Market dengan langkahnya malas dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Andai saja kau menyadari Gintoki, kau itu tampan. /plak

Tubuh tegap, atletis, hidung mancungmu, kulit putih, rahang tegasmu, mata bermanik marun bak ikan mati, serta rambut ikal putih yang menjadi daya tarikmu. Tak lupa cara berpakaianmu yang unik.

Beberapa wanita saja ada yang memerhatikanmu ketika dijalan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, sayang kau itu terlalu cuek dan ya.. Selalu bertingkah konyol, pemalas, dan juga urakan warga Kabukichou tau itu semua.

Itu lah mengapa kau masih MEMBUJANG dan wanita-wanita jadi enggan mendekati.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, Gintoki pun sampai di Oedo Market dan segera membeli Sukonbu.

"Gintoki?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia pun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Disini kau rupanya, baru saja aku ingin kerumahmu."

"Oh, Tsukuyo. Tumben sekali, ada apa? Apakah kau rindu dengan Gin-san"? Goda Gintoki kepada wanita yang ternyata adalah Tsukuyo tersebut.

Perempatan muncul didahi Tsukuyo, "Hentikan itu Gintoki, aku datang kerumahmu untuk mengundang Yorozuya dan Otose-san ke acara ulang tahun Hinowa-san." jelas Tsukuyo.

Wanita ini entah mengapa selalu membuat Gintoki merasakan perasaan yang meletup-letup, ia jadi tidak tahan.

"Hee? Pesta? Pesta? Aku akan datang, gratisan kan?"

"Ya seperti yang ku bilang ajak Yorozuya dan Otose-san. Nanti malam jangan lupa."

"Haii haii."

"Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan Gintoki."

Tsukuyo selesai membayar dan pergi meninggalkan Gintoki, Gintoki terus menatap kepergian Tsukuyo tanpa ia sadari antrian dikasir memanjang karenanya.

"Maaf tuan, giliran anda selesai mohon untuk gantian."

Suara kasir menyadarkan Gintoki dari lamunannya tadi. Ia pun keluar dan pulang menuju rumah.

Malam pun tiba, seperti yang sampaikan Tsukuyo siang tadi. Gintoki mengajak Shinpachi, kagura, dan Otose ke Yoshiwara ke acara ulang tahun Hinowa-san.

Jangan tanya kenapa Chaterine tidak di ajak, ia harus jaga kedai Otose bersama dengan Tama.

Setelah beberapa menit, tibalah mereka di Yoshiwara, mereka pikir akan ada banyak orang namun tidak pada kelihatannya. Hinowa hanya mengundang sedikit orang, sepertinya ia mengadakannya sesederhana mungkin.

"Ara? Gintoki-san akhirnya datang juga.. Tamu spesialku.." sambut Hinowa.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto.."

Tsukuyo yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari dalam langsung peka siapa yang datang.

Mereka disambut meriah oleh Tsukuyo dan Seita anak Hinowa. Bercanda gurau, bercerita satu sama lain ini lebih seperti reuni dari pada sebuah ulang tahun. Tanpa sadar waktu semakin larut, dan tak satu pun dari mereka merasa kantuk. Karena suasana ini sungguh menghangatkan.

Udara diluar lumayan dingin, namun tak membuat Gintoki takut untuk pergi keluar. Gintoki menggeser pintu dan keluar untuk mencari sedikit udara.  
Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita dengan rambut kuning kehijauan ia kenali menyandar di samping pintu sambil melalukan kebiasaanya yaitu merokok.

"Masih merokok he?" suara Gintoki menyadarkan Tsukuyo.

"Oh, Gintoki."

"Tidak di dalam? Ini kan acara mu juga." kata Gintoki, lalu berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran.

"Ahh.. Aku ingin merokok sebentar."

"Masih saja merokok, seperti laki-laki saja." kata Gintoki dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

Namun yang diejek hanya mendengus lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Gintoki.

"Aku dilatih memang menjadi laki-laki, makanya aku membuang sifat kewanitaanku sejak dulu." jelas Tsukuyo percaya diri.

Namun itu malah membuat Gintoki semakin tertarik melakukan hal-hal yang menggoda kepada Tsukuyo, entah perasaan apa yang memasuki Gintoki saat ini, ia terlihat sangat senang saat dengan Tsukuyo.

Gintoki mendengus geli saat Tsukuyo mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya dengan percaya diri, "Manusia yang dilahirkan menjadi wanita, ya tetap saja wanita sampai akhir. Tidak perduli seberapa keras yang kau lakukan untuk merubahnya, pasti tetap ada perasaan dan sifat kewanitaan yang tertinggal di jauh dalam lubuk hati itu." jelas Gintoki panjang lebar.

Tsukuyo yang mendengarnya pun termenung, namun ia segera menepisnya dan berusaha keras mengelak opini yang dijelaskan Gintoki padanya tadi.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan seperti yang kau bilang Gintoki. Aku teguh pada pendirianku."

"Oi..oi kau yakin dengan yang kau bilang? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan hal-hal senonoh padamu? Wanita kan pasti merasa dilecehkan."

"A-aku tidak takut, k-kalau kau mau coba saja! Aku sudah membuang rasa kewanitaanku." jawab Tsukuyo, namun entah mengapa suaranya terdengar gagap dan takut di telinga Gintoki.

Gintoki pun rasa kini bumi sudah terbalik, apa yang kalian pikirkan coba! Wanita ini dengan rela menyerahkan dirinya untuk dilecehkan.

Oh Gin-san makanya cepat menikah biar sah /plak

"Kau yakin apa yang kau katakan?" kata Gintoki menantang disertai seringaian yang berbeda tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, terlihat seksi, nakal namun tampan.

Saat Ini percaya atau tidak perasaan campur aduk mendominasi Tsukuyo, antara malu dan marah tapi juga fangirling lantaran melihat Gintoki yang berekspresi seperti itu.  
Bagaimana bisa sih Tsukuyo yang terkenal strong dengan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja?

Kini Gintoki menatap lekat dan tajam ke manik ungu milik Tsukuyo, mencari-cari letak kelemahan si wanita disampingnya itu, ungu bertemu merah. Merasa tak nyaman di tatap seperti itu buru-buru Tsukuyo berdiri dan meninggalkan Gintoki diluar.

Namun pergerakannya di hentikan oleh Gintoki. Ia menahan Tsukuyo untuk tetap duduk bersamanya diluar.

Tsukuyo yang salah tingkah pun akhirnya buka suara, "Apa maumu Gintoki?" Suaranya terdengar di tekan dengan sengaja.

Yang ditanya pun menjawab dan mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Tsukuyo, "Membuatmu menjadi wanita lagi dan memperlakukanmu seperti wanita." jawab Gintoki, suaranya terdengar rendah dan seksi di telinga Tsukuyo membuat ia merinding seketika, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ap-paa kau-"

Gintoki kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsukuyo perlahan, ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Leher Tsukuyo. Hidung mancung Gintoki menyentuh perlahan ke jenjang permukaan leher mulus Tsukuyo.  
Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Tsukuyo, dan perlahan menulusuri leher Tsukuyo menggunakan hidung mancungnya, Tsukuyo hampir lupa caranya bernapas karena syok kenapa seorang Gintoki bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ingat. Gintoki pun juga lelaki Tsukuyo, punya hasrat punya nafsu /plak.

Tsukuyo tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya, Gintoki menyudutkannya ke tembok dan mulai mengecup kecil leher Tsukuyo.

"Kenapa Tsukuyo? Kau kaget aku melakukan ini hm?"

Sial, suaranya sangat seksi! Batin Tsukuyo menjerit. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan Gintoki sedikit pun.

Salahkan pesona si Shiroyasha ini nona.

Gintoki mulai lagi menelusuri wajah Tsukuyo, hingga ke satu titik Gintoki berhenti.

Bibir.

Mata ikan mati Gintoki, mendadak menajam dan tak sedikit pun bergerak dari objek tersebut.  
Tsukuyo merasa jantungnya akan meledak, Gintoki langsung meraup bibir merah Tsukuyo yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan besar Gintoki menangkup kedua pipi tsukuyo, ia memiringkan kepalanya perlahan tanda ia menikmati ciuman tersebut, tanpa sengaja lidah mereka bersentuhan. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyentak, Tsukuyo meremas yukata putih Gintoki dan mencengkram keras tangan Gintoki.

Napas mereka tersengal, Gintoki pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap lekat mata Tsukuyo. Tanpa jeda lama-lama Gintoki mencium bibirnya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Perasaannya yang belum pernah Tsukuyo rasakan dalam hidupnya, sensasi debaran jantungnya seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti.  
Napas mereka yang saling menerpa, hal itu terus di lakukan dan akhirnya Tsukuyo membalas ciuman yang diberikan Gintoki. Tangan Gintoki perlahan menurun dan merengkuh pinggang ramping Tsukuyo.

Tanpa sadar mereka lakukan itu, banyak sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Gintoki menyudahi ciuman mereka, dan menundukan kepalanya tepat di bahu Tsukuyo.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tsukuyo merasa jantungnya benar-benar berhenti sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Seorang Gintoki yang urakan dan pemalas menyatakan perasaannya layaknya di manga-manga Shoujo!  
Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya saat ini. Perasaan senang, malu, dan marah menjadi satu.

Apakah Tsukuyo mempunyai perasaan yang sama?

Gintoki kembali menegakan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Tsukuyo, "Tidak usah ambil pusing, lupakan saja." ucap Gintoki lembut.

Tsukuyo mematung mendengar ucapan Gintoki, jadi seriuskah dia atau tidak?

"J-jangan seenaknya kau memperlakukan wanita seperti itu!" ucap Tsukuyo antara marah dan malu mengingat kejadian yang baru saja Gintoki lakukan padanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya..

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, bahwa akan membuatmu merasakan yang namanya menjadi wanita eh?" jelas Gintoki dengan tatapan ikan matinya seperti biasa.

Gintoki tersenyum, perlahan menjauh dan kembali masuk ke dalam, ia tidak sadar bahwa perbuatan yang ia lakukan tadi menimbulkan kekecewaan yang besar terhadap Tsukuyo. Bagaimana pun juga, ia wanita bukan? Punya rasa juga punya hati, dan Gintoki berhasil mengembalikan rasa kewanitaannya.

Hinowa dan yang lainnya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut merasa tercengang. Dan satu hal yang mereka pikirkan dan digaris bawahi.

Sisi lain Sakata Gintoki itu benar-benar berbahaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rizkyuzumaki603** : Terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Btw, terima kasih sarannya. Tapi sekali lagi, disini diceritakam Gintoki mempunyai sisi tak terduga, nah saya membayangkannya kurang lebih seperti yg saya tulis ini:3. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau mampir :3

 **Mirafame :** Haik makasi sudah mau mampir :3, iya disini Gin-san Agresif ya:3 begitu lah kurang lebih bayangan saya. Terima kasih:3 ini ada lanjutannya

 **Halichi** **Miyamoto :** Makasih:3 saya suka baca ff Author loh. Jadi mohon bantuannya:'3

Gintsukki

Chapter II

"Gin-san, aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu tadi." ucap Shinpachi sambil menghampiri Gintoki.

"Gin-chan mesum aru!"

"A-ah aku speechles Gin-san."

"Nani? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Gintoki sembari meneguk sake yang ia minum. Ia terlihat santai, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Gin-san romantis juga! bagaimana kalau Tsukuyo-nee juga suka." ucapan Seita membuat semua orang menatap horor kr arah Seita dan Gintoki.

"Oi tenen pama, selain rambutmu yang keriting otakmu ternyata juga mulai keriting ya?" sindir Otose kepada Gintoki.

Beberapa komentar singgah di telinga Gintoki, mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi si bos Yorozuya satu itu. Ya seperti yang kalian tahu, si ikal bego itu baru saja mengungkap sisi lain dari dirinya.

Sasuga Gin-san.

Namun ia hanya memberikan reaksi seadanya.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, ayo pulang. Tiba-tiba aku rindu rumah." kata Gintoki, lalu berjalan melalui Hinowa.

"Dan.. Terima Kasih jamuan makanannya Hinowa-san. Kami pamit dulu."

Perkataan Gintoki membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura menoleh satu sama lain. Hinowa memaklumi hal tersebut, mungkin Gintoki sedang kirang enak badan.

"Hai~ terima kasih Yorozuya dan Otose-san jangan sungkan untuk mampir lagi ke Yoshiwara." ucap Hinowa kepada yang lain.

"Ah titip salam pada Tsuki kami pulang aru ne! Jaa!"

Kemana perginya Tsukuyo?

Ah, kalian bertanya-bertanya bukan?

Dari insiden ciuman yang ia alami dengan Gintoki beberapa waktu lalu, membuat Tsukuyo syok berat. Dan ia pun meninggalkan acara tersebut.  
Kemana?  
Kegunung! *emang lu dora? /plak

Ia langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya, sambil merenungkan insiden yang Gintoki lakukan terhadap dirinya.  
Namun, itu tidak menjadikan dirinya benar-benar mengurung dalam artian 'tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun' Tsukuyo hanya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Gintoki kau sungguh keterlaluan!

Batin Tsukuyo berteriak. Tsukuyo tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa si rambut ubanan itu MENCIUMNYA ya MENCIUMNYA. Di tambah lagi ia menyatakan SUKA pada Tsukuyo.

 **"** **Aku menyukaimu."**

Tapi setelahnya?

" **Tidak** **usah ambil pusing, lupakan saja**."

Kata-kata Gintoki kembali terngiang di pikiran Tsukuyo.

" **Bukankah** **aku sudah bilang** , **bahwa aku akan membuatmu merasakan yang namanya menjadi wanita eh?".**

Lagi, kalimat itu kembali menyadarkan Tsukuyo.  
Kini ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya. Ia sadar sudah membayangkannya terlalu jauh.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seseorang secepat itu. Hanya karena ciuman yang Gintoki berikan pada Tsukuyo dengan cara tiba-tiba dan waktu yang tiba-tiba pula.

Suka? Apa benar aku menyukai Gintoki? Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu terlalu cepat!

Tsukuyo berusaha mengelak dalam hati, apa iya sih dia suka betulan?  
JIKA memang Tsukuyo benar menyukai Gintoki, lantas apakah Gintoki menyukainya juga?

Tidak mungkin aku paham betul. Gintoki itu mesum!

Tsukuyo paham betul apa yang Gintoki sukai didunia ini, judi, mabuk, susu stroberi, gula dan Ketsuno Ana.

Jadi ia tidak mungkin menyukai wanita dengan sungguh-sungguh, walaupun di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga itu usia yang sangat MATANG untuk menikah.

Tapi kita tidak tahu yang namanya Takdir bukan?  
Hanya Gintoki dan Tuhanlah yang tahu perasaan sesungguhnya. Kita bukanlah Mama Lauren atau pun Ki Kusumo yang bisa tahu kilas balik seseorang. Apa lagi perasaan?

Tsukuyo memejamkan matanya perlahan menanti rasa kantuk yang akan merasuki dirinya, berharap besok terbangun dan lupa dengan kejadian yang dialaminya.  
Mengabaikan jetak jantungnya, perasaan senang saat bersama Gintoki, serta bayang-bayang Gintoki yang menghantui pikirannya.

Ia berusaha tertidur walau ia tahu sulit rasanya, detakan jantungnya terasa sangat menggebu-gebu. Pikirannya kacau

Sakata Gintoki.

Lagi. Nama itu terus-terusan menggema di kepala Tsukuyo, menari-nari tiada hentinya. Hatinya pun selalu bereaksi, degupannya terdengar makin kencang saat nama Gintoki kembali terpikirkan.

Kenapa aku harus repot memikirnya? Kenapa juga aku harus terus mengingat wajah bodoh pria itu?!  
Apa yang terjadi padaku?  
Suka?  
Tidak mungkin, ini terlalu cepat.

Kini Tsukuyo terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, menentang keras perasaan yang dialaminya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah rasanya terlalu cepat untuk jatuh hati?

Yakinlah, perasaan suka itu datang tanpa permisi. Tidak perduli kapan waktunya, entah itu cepat atau terlambat tergantung kita menyadarinya.  
Tapi percaya, suka adalah awal dari sebuah Cinta.

Mereka pun pulang pada malam itu, tanpa bertemu Tsukuyo pastinya. Entah mengapa sepertinya Shinpachi dan Kagura membaca ekspresi Gintoki

Ini tidak seperti Gin-san/chan biasanya.

"Oi tennen pama apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bukan rambut dan otakmu saja yang terlihat kusut, wajahmu juga kusut." komen Otose dengan nada sindirnya.

Tapi Gintoki hanya diam.

Merasa Gintoki aneh Kagura langsung menonjok perut pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya tersebut.

Bgguhh.

"I-iite oi Kagura!" keluh Gintoki karena perutnya ditonjok dengan keras.

"Gin-chan jadi alien aru!" teriak Kagura tepat di telinga Gintoki

"Kagura-chan? Bukankah yang alien itu dirimu?" Shimpachi meralat perkataan Kagura, nyatanya Kagura lah yang alien. Ya alien Yato.

"Diam kau kuso megane! Gin-chan dalam bahaya aru!" Kagura kembali berteriak, tapi kini mengarah ke Shinpachi.

"KAGURA! OI BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU MEGANE!" bentak Shinpachi karena dirinya selalu menjadi bahan olokan bagi Gintoki maupun Kagura.

"Eh bukannya kau adalah megane yang berjalan Shinpachi-kun?" Akhirnya Gintoki ikut terhanyut dalam perdebatan tak berguna mereka.

"Yare-yare, aku pikir aku tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan adanya mereka Gintoki baik-baik saja." ucap Otose sambil menghirup batang rokoknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Ini sudah sangat larut sebaiknya kalian langsung pulang. Sudah sana keatas, aku duluan pelanggan pasti sudah menunggu. Jaa~" Otose pun memasuki kedainya untuk kembali bekerja bersama Chaterine dan Tama.

"Selamat malam Baba." ucap Gintoki lalu menaiki tangga.

Saat ini mereka telah dirumah, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Hari ini Shinpachi tidak pulang ke dojo kodokan tempat tinggal ia bersama Otae, ia harus menginap lantaran waktu sudah sangat malam dan lelah juga.

Kagura sudah tidur lebih dulu, karena sudah mengantuk. Kini hanya Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang masih terjaga.

"Gin-san kau tidak apa?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Nani? Ada apa denganmu Patsuan? Jelas, Gin-san sehat walafiat." jawab Gintoki dengan gaya khasnya (mengupil dengan kelingking.)

"Jangan mengupil disaat orang sedang berbicara Gin-san, tidak sopan."

"Disaat kita mengupil tidak hanya untuk membersihkan rongga hidung saja Patsuan, tapi ada sensasi dan kesenangan tersendiri." jelas Gintoki panjang lebar.

"Yamero yo! Gin-san! Aku serius, kenapa bisa kau dan Tsukuyo-san berciuma-"

"Shinpachi."

Kata-kata Shinpachi dipotong oleh Gintoki.

"Aku ingin istirahat, cepat tidur sudah larut okey?" kata Gintoki sambil menepuk kepala Shinpachi, lalu berjalan menuju sofa.

Kali ini Gintoki mengalah, Shinpachi tidur di futon sedangkan ia di sofa.  
Tidak masalah, yang penting ia bisa tidur.

Shinpachi terapaku atas perlakuan Gintoki barusan, tidak biasanya si ubanan itu lembut kepadanya. Ya walau Shinpachi akui ia memang menyayanginya dan Kagura seperti layaknya sebuah kelurga.

Namun, Gintoki tidak pernah secara terang-terangan menunjukan perasaannya tersebut.

Gintoki mungkin bisa disebut sebagai mahluk _tsundere_.

Gintoki merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Namun itu tidak benar-benar membuatnya tidur.  
Pikirannya jauh melayang kesana kemari, bayangan di otaknya terpaku pada satu sosok.

Tsukuyo.

Gintoki kembali merasakan debaran setiap kali ia memikirkan nama Tsukuyo, perasaannya seperti meluap. Ada gejolak-gejolak aneh yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dan setiap bertemu Tsukuyo ia merasa senang.

Gintoki tahu ia bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang tidak paham akan sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia menyangkal keras perasaannya terhadap Tsukuyo.

Apa iya aku menyukai Tsukuyo?

Hati dan pikiran Gintoki sangatlah tidak sinkron. Dan selalu berbanding terbalik.  
Namun percayalah, hati selalu benar.

Jadi, ikutilah kata hatimu Gintoki.

Jam menunjukan angka 1 malam, namun ia belum beranjak tidur juga, ia melirik Shinpachi sekedar mengecek apakah ia tidur dengan nyenyak atau tidak.  
Terlihat Shinpachi tidur dengan pulas, Gintoki bernapas lega.

Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk tidur, namun-

Gintok lagi-lagi membayangkan sesosok wanita berkimono hitam bercorak daun berwarna orange, mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Terkutuklah dirimu Gin-san. Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan?!  
 _kami-sama biarkanlah hambamu ini tidur dengan nyenyak aku ada kerjaan besok! Harus bangun pagiiiii._

Gintoki merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya membayangkan hal seperti itu!?

Mata sipitnya terlihat lelah, wajahnya pun sangat terlihat kantuk namun ia tidak kunjung tertidur. Gintoki menghelakan napasnya panjang-panjang, ia mulai merilekskan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin, memejamkan matanya perlahan.  
Berharap bayang-banyang Tsukuyo hilang dan tergantikan dengan tidur nyenyaknya.

Kini Gintoki perlahan mulai berlabuh ke lautan mimpinya, menikmati setiap rentetan cerita dalam khayalan mimpinya. Hingga pagi datang dan membangunkannya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Apa Ini? Ga jelas ya:'D

Terimakasih yg sudah mau baca, kritik saran saya terima:'3

Monggo di Review:3

Satu Review kalian berharga buat saya

Adios~


	3. Chapter 3

Sebenernya ini udah saya bikin dari kapan tahu pas puasa, tapi baru pengen update di ffn sekarang2 ini:v kalo diwattpad udh keupdate kapan tau /plak

Jadi lanjut saja yah?

Disclamer : Sorachi Hideaki

Gintama Fanfiction

Story by Rinegai

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur gajelas, garing dsb

Don't like? Don't read.

Disini, duduklah seorang pria berambut perak di kursi putar tempat meja kerjanya sambil asyik mengorek lubang hidungnya dengan hikmat. Seakan-akan ada sebuah tambang emas yang sedang di gali oleh para penggali.

Oke, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itu lah kelihatannya.

Gintoki, masih asyik menikmati aktivitas mengupilnya bahkan ia tidak menggubris dua rekannya yang sudah tengah berteriak memanggilkan namanya berulang kali dari luar sejak tadi.

"OI GIN-SAN CEPAT NANTI TELAT, KLIEN KITA MARAH! NANTI KALAU TIDAK DIBAYAR KITA MAKAN APA HOI?!" bahkan dipagi hari ini pun, Shinpachi sudah memulai hobi "ngomel ala ibu-ibu" nya tersebut.

"Gin-chan! Cepat aru yo!"

Seruan itu membuat Gintoki semakin kesal. Apa tidak bisa bersabar sedikit mereka berdua itu? Kalau memang rejeki tidak akan kemana bukan?

"Oi! Sabar kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersabar sedikit saja ha?" protes Gintoki, kini ia telah keluar dari dalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan tidak " _selow_ ".

"Ini juga demi kita kan Gin-san? Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kalau ada job, kita harus melakukannya dengan semangat." Jelas Shinpachi kepada Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap kesal ke arah Shinpachi, ia berpikir kenapa bisa sih rekanya satu ini cerewetnya melebihi ibu-ibu jaman sekarang?

" _Mendokse na"_

Ah jika karna ia tidak sayang dengan dua rekannya itu, ia tidak akan mungkin bersama sampai saat ini. Gintoki pun menghelakan napasnya panjang.

"Kenapa bisa kau begitu cerewet Patsuan?" gerutunya.

Untungnya gerutuannya tersebut tidak didengar oleh Shinpachi. Jika saja Shinpachi mendengarnya, mungkin Gintoki akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang dan bonus bogem mentah dari megane berjalan itu.

 ***Woi lu ngatain gua?**

Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman Yorozuya, dan pergi menuju tempat kerja dimana sang klien menunggu.

Tsukuyo menggeliat diatas futonnya, dibuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya lesu, ia tidak segera beranjak dari futonnya. Badannya terasa lengket dengan futon.

Lama ia berdiam diri di futon, sampai sekelebat wajah Gintoki singgah di pikirannya. Wajahnya jadi bersemu merah, Tsukuyo yang malu pun membekap wajahnya menggunakan bantal.

"Gintoki.." lirihnya pelan.

Bukan karena ciuman kemarin saja, pasalnya dari awal pun Tsukuyo memang sudah tertarik dengan Gintoki.

Tsukuyo seakan-akan tersihir akan pesona Gintoki. Tidak perduli dia seorang yang urakan atau mantan berandalan, jika sudah menyangkut "pandangan pertama" apapun itu ia tidak perduli.

Gintoki mampu menarik siapa saja untuk menjadi kerabatnya, dia mempunyai sisi yang orang lain tidak punya.

Ia mampu membuat siapa saja takluk, dan mampu memberikan kenyamanan serta perlindungan terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Gintoki rela berkorban saat orang-orang tersayangnya dalam bahaya.

Itulah yang Tsukuyo sukai dari Gintoki, sisi kejantanannya yang tidak bisa diragukan. Mampu membuat lawan atau kawannya bertekuk lutut.

Itulah Shiroyasha.

Entah sudah berapa kali Gintoki dan Tsukuyo dilibatkan oleh peristiwa-peristiwa menegangkan. Yang mengharuskan mereka berjuang, saling melindungi bahkan berkorban demi orang terkasih. Masa dimana mereka mementingkan satu kepentingan.

Itu sudah Tsukuyo alami. Ia paham betul seperti apa Gintoki itu, Tsukuyo jadi bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Gintoki.

Rasa kagum yang Tsukuyo miliki, perlahan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mendalam.

Ya, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya berhayal ria, pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Membuat sang empunya tersadar, dan segera beranjak bangun dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Haik, matte."

Cuaca Kabukichou sedang bagus-bagusnya. Tidak panas namun tidak juga dingin, terasa lembab.

Yorozuya menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan cara normal. Kali ini mereka terlihat anteng bak orang normal lainnya, ya kalian tahu bukan Yorozuya itu terkenal rusuh di Kabukichou.

Tapi tenang, mereka saat ini sedang masa "kenormalan" jadi tidak akan menyebabkan masalah atau apapun.

Gintoki dan dua cucunguknya ***maksud lu apaan ha?**

Ah- maaf, maksud saya-

Gintoki dan dua rekannya saat ini mampir di sebuah kedai dango. Tempat yang biasanya Gintoki utangi.

 ***mau gua geplok lu thor? Ngehina mulu. Bulan puasa juga lu.**

Mereka makan beberapa tusuk dango, demi mengganjal perut yang lapar sedari tadi.

"Gin-chan tumben aru bayarin kita makan. Biasanya kan pelit, udah gitu ngutang mulu aru ne."

Kata Kagura disela-sela makannya.

"Oi kagura, pengen Gin-san colok apa matamu?" kata Gintoki sewot.

Shinpachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Obrolan mereka berdua ini memang tidak boleh terlewatkan.

"Ma..ma Gin-san, Kagura-chan hentikan. Kagura-chan, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Gin-san dia masih mau traktir kita." jelas Shinpachi kepada Kagura dengan maksud melerai mereka berdua.

"Oi megane, gak usah belain si bujang lapuk terus! Lu dibayar berapa si haaa- iii-i-itaiiiiii."

Merasa tersinggung Gintoki menarik sebelah pipi Kagura. Yang menyebabkan ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Ya lah secara Gintoki kan tokoh utama disini. Masa iya diceng2in?

"Ii-ithhai-iii aruuu! Lhee-phuassss khuaannn Ghinnnn chaann aruu yhoo!"

"Ha? Tidak. Sebelumnya tarik dulu kata-katamu Kagura. Gin-san ini baik lhoo~" goda Gintoki, tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menarik pipi Kagura.

"Ya-yamete Gin-san. Kasihan Kagura." Ucap Shinpachi, tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan tangan Gintoki dari pipi Kagura.

Namun bukannya dilepas, tangan kiri Gintoki memegang kepala Shinpachi. Dan terjadilah tarik menarik di kedai dango.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, bahkan pemilik dangonya sendiri sudah khatam betul kehebohan satu keluarga ini.

"Gin-san Yamero yo!" ujar Shinpachi.

Gintoki yang masih memegangi kepala Shinpachi menatap dengan tatapan andalannya, tatapan ikan mati.

Mungkin takdir sudah menetapkan mereka, terlihat dari jauh Tsukuyo berjalan mendekati kedai dango tersebut.

"Woi hayaku yo Tsuyuko-nee!"

Sebuah teriakan sukses menghentikan Kegiatan tiga orang tersebut. Bukan karena kaget, pasalnya si suara itu menyebut nama 'Tsukuyo', yang membuat Gintoki berhenti.

"Gin-chan kuso aru!" Kagura meringis sakit, dambil memegang sebelah pipinya yang kini terlihat merah akibat perlakuan Gintoki.

Shinpachi menengok kearah suara itu, dilihatnya seorang bocah berlari dengan dengan semangatnya, menuju kedai yang kini mereka kunjungi.

"Seita-kun?" sapa Shinpachi.

"Shin-nii! Woahh senang sekali kita ketemu disini!. Tsukuyo-nee cepat sini ada Yorozuya!" lagi-lagi Seita berteriak memanggil Tsukuyo.

"Haik haik, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Seita." ujar Tsukuyo dengan gaya santainya seperti biasa.

"Habis, Tsukuyo-nee lama jalannya. Lihat tidak terduga kan kita bisa ketemu Yorozuya, kan bisa lihat Gin-san tuhh Tsuku-" ucapan Seita terpotong, mulutnya dibekap dari belakang oleh Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo menjadi salting akibat perkataan Seita yang kompor.

Shinpachi yang melihatnya tertawa lepas lalu berkata, "Hahaha lihat tuh Gin-san akibat ulah Seita Tsukuyo-san jadi salting."

Gintoki masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-ahh jangan salah paham Gintoki, anak ini memang suka bicara seenaknya." Tsukuyo menyangkal.

Seita, akibat perkataannya kini kepalanya mendapat satu bogem mentah dari Tsukuyo.

"Itai yo Tsukuyo-nee."

"Tsuki!"

Tiba-tiba Kagura menghampiri Tsukuyo, dan memeluknya.

Sontak membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Ada apa Kagura?" tanya Tsukuyo.

"Gin-chan jahat aru." jawab Kagura

"Jahat? Dia melakukan hal buruk padamu Kagura?"

"Iya aru! Gin-chan melakukannya!"

Kini Tsukuyo menatap tajam ke arah Gintoki. Mata bereka saling bertemu, mata ikan mati Gintoki seakan menyihir seluruh tubuh Tsukuyo.

Bukannya takut ditatap tajam, malah Tsukuyo yang takut berlama-lama bertatap mata Gintoki.

"Nani?" Gintoki akhirnya bicara.

"Kagura kau diapakan oleh si ikal ubanan itu?" tanya Tsukuyo lagi.

"Oi oi jangan percaya begitu saja dengan mulut bocah itu!."

Gintoki berdiri, dan menghampiri Tsukuyo.

Kagura masih setia memeluk Tsukuyo.

"Ini buktinya dia menangis Gintoki!"

"Oii Kagura hentikan air mata buaya mu itu, kuso gaki!" Gintoki menjitak kepala Kagura.

"Tuh Tsuki Gin-chan kdkd aru!"

"Yang benar itu kdrt Kagura-chan" ralat Shinpachi.

"Kdkd : kekerasan dalam kedai dango kuso megane."

"Woii!"

"Oi Kagura, gak usah peluk-peluk orang sembarangan. Pake acara ngadu, dasar teme. Nama baik Gin-san tercoreng tau?"

"Oh jadi Gin-san mau ikutan meluk juga kalo misalnya Kagura ngga meluk Tskuyo-san, iya?" celetuk Shinpachi.

Mereka semua mundur, kecuali Gintoki dan Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo memandang horor ke arah Gintoki, rasanya ada yang gak beres dengan kepala pemilik bos Yorozuya satu itu saat matanya melihat tepat kedua bola mata Tsukuyo.

Ia pun bersumpah akan menabok Shinpachi, akibat perkataanya Gintoki menatap aneh dirinya.

Namun saat ingin menabok Shinpachi, pergerakannya terhenti. Tsukuyo merasa badannya ditarik, dan berakhir dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

(Gintoki ternyata beneran ingin memeluk Tsukuyo toh.)

"Dipeluk begini Shinpachi-kun." kata Gintoki tepat ditelinganya.

"Oi Gi-Gin-san! Ini tempat umum, lagi pula ada anak dibawah umur yang melihat adegan ka-kaliannn!"

Shinpachi syok, ternyata candaan benar-benar dilakukan oleh Gintoki.

*Kenapa Shinpachi lu iri Gin-san meluk cewe?

 **Brisikk lu!**

"Gi-gintoki, le-lepaskan." susah payah Tsukuyo bicara, ia jadi malu setengah mati, karena posisinya yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang. Oleh Gintoki pula.

Namun tetap saja, Gintoki berakhir babak belur. Tepat setelah Tsukuyo berkata begitu, ia menyikut perut Gintoki dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"Tsukuyo-nee wajahnya merah! Wahahaa." seita tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Tsukuyo yang salting tersebut.

Shinpachi maupun Kagura juga meledek habis-habisan Tsukuyo, karena tingkahnya yang kikuk akibat perlakuan Gintoki.

"Haah i-iitte Oi Tsukuyo!.. Baiklah, Tsukuyo maafkan kelancanganku."

Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah. Masih dengan tubuhnya tersungkur ditanah.

"Jangan pukul atau membantingku lagi, Apakah kau tidak kasihan padaku Tsukuyo? Kau merusak _imej_ tokoh utama jadi jelek!" keluh Gintoki. Wajahnya ia buat semelas mungkin, berharap Tsukuyo mau mengampuninya.

Tsukuyo hanya salting, makanya ia menutup rasa malunya dengan cara membullymu Gintoki.

"I-itukan gara-garamu ikal bego!" kata Tsukuyo masih dengan rona dipipinya.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi ayo pulang. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan perempuan galak." Giintoki segera berdiri dan merapakan bajunya yang kotor.

Shinpachi dan Kagura pun menurut.

"Kami duluan Tsukuyo-san/Tsuki, Seita-kun." pamit Shinpachi, di barengi Kagura.

Kemudian mereka pulang dan meninggalkan Tsukuyo serta Seita di Kedai dango.

Tsukuyo memandang Kepergian Gintoki dengan hati kecewa, _mengapa kau selalu begitu seenaknya Gintoki._

Malam menunjukan pukul 11 lewat, Gintoki merasa ia tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya sudah berkali-kali ganti posisi demi menemukan kenyamanan untuk tidur, namun hasilnya nihil.

Ia mengalami insomnia, rasanya ia ingin sedikit mencicipi sake Otose.

Tanpa basa basi, Gintoki keluar dan turun kebawah menuju kedai Otose berada.

Krrrek.. Deppp..

Gintoki membuka pintu toko Otose dengan loyo, dan segera duduk di kursi pelanggan.

"Baba aku ingin sake."

Otose pun segera menuangkan segelas sake, dan menyajikannya pada Gintoki.

"Nani Gintoki? Wajahmu kusut persis rambutmu." ujar Otose kepada Gintoki.

Gintoki langsung meneguk habis sakenya, tidak menjawab perkataan Otose.

"Oi tenen pama. Lu bikin galau anak orang ya?"

Skak mat. Gintoki hampir tersedak mendengarnya, kini ia mau tidak mau harus menceritakan masalahnya kepada Otose.

Biar sudah tua, Otose ini sudah banyak pengalaman. Ingat dia kan Ratunya di Kabukichou.

Malam itu, Gintoki menceritakan perihal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia mencium Tsukuyo, dan mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Gintoki juga memaparkan masalah-masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika menyangkut seorang wanita. Mungkin hal itu terdengar asing di telinga Otose.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini bukan seperti biasanya, bertahun-tahun Otose mengenal Gintoki. Baru pertama kali ini Gintoki curhat tentang wanita.

Mungkin dunia memang sudah terbalik pikir Otose.

Namun Otose bisa mengerti, biar bagaimana pun juga Gintoki seorang pria yang pasti akan merasakan apa yang namanya menyukai seseorang. Maklum Gintoki tumbuh dan hidup dalam lingkungan peperangan, jadi ia sangat minus dengan hal-hal berbau cinta.

Dari semua problem diceritakan, Otose bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang dipaparkan Gintoki malam itu.

Otose memberinya beberapa saran dan masukan kepada Gintoki, apa yang harusnya ia lakukan pada Tsukuyo.

Dan kalau bisa bilang saja "aku menyukaimu Tsukuyo."

Dengan begitu anak orang nggak jadi galau deh, gak merasa diphpin juga.

Kan kasihan itu orang udah lu ciumin Gin, gimana ga _ngefly_ sih?

*Gue berani taruhan, 7 hari 7 malem tuh Tsukuyo mimpiin lu mulu Gintoki.

*Berilah penjelasan, agar kedua belah pihak tidak saling salah paham. Katakan dengan sejujurnya dari lubuk hati paling dalam kalo Gin-san itu bener-bener suka sama Tsukuyo.

Gintoki pun mengangguk mengerti, semua yang dikatakan Otose ia serap kedalam otaknya. Ia mencerna semua penjelasan Otose. Dan ia mengerti apa yang akan ia perbuat nantinya

Gintoki pun berterima kasih kepada Otose, dan pamit pulang karena ia merasa kantuknya sudah datang.

Ketika Gintoki menutup pintu toko, Otose menatap dan tersenyum lembut kearah pojok tempat duduk pelanggan.

Disitu, terdapat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk disudut pojok. Wajahnya terlihat syok, perasaannya campur aduk saat menguping pembicaraan Otose dan Gintoki.

Ia bersembunyi, dan mendengar semua apa yang dikeluhkan Gintoki.

Ya, Tsukuyo sudah lebih dulu datang ke tempat Otose dengan motif yang sama seperti Gintoki.

Namun siapa sangka? Yang dibicarakan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Otose tertawa, bahkan Tama dan Chatarine pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Kalian berdua itu polos ya, jadi ingat masa muda. Tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukan Gintoki padamu Tsukuyo"

Kini wajah Tsukuyo merah bak tomat. Malam itu malam yang tidak terduga, walau tidak dijelaskan secara gamblang intinya 'Gintoki juga menyukai Tsukuyo'.

Jadi, tunggu saja apa yang Gintoki lakukan padamu Tsukuyo-san.

Tbc

Halo~

Ga ngerti ya :v gangerti? :v

Ada yg masih baca emang? Btw selamat lebaran!

Klik Review trimakritik dan saran~

Adios~


	4. Chapter 4

:' turut berduka cita atas diri gue. Karena cerita dan ide briliant yang sempat singgah dan kutuangkan di fic ini terhapus. Padahal udah ke publish, dg hampir 5rb words. Itu pas ke publish gue liat cuma setengah doang:'v trs pas pengen edit gue salah pencet dan tangan gue kepleset dan...

Dan beberapa cerita sedikit diedit dan terpisah, kemunkinan akan sedikit kata yang berbeda di wattpad dan di ff tp inti tetap sama kok

Oke cukup. Back to The story!

Terimakasih sudah yg mau baca fic abal ini dan kalian yg review double kiss muah2 :*

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian lakukan jika kalian menyukai seseorang? Mengungkapkannya? Atau.. Malah memendamnya?

Persoalan itu mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang sering didengar ditelinga kita, bagaimana kita menyikapi ataupun mengatasi perasaan yang kita miliki terhadap lawan jenis.

Namun itu bukanlah persoalan yang mudah untuk diatasi, sebab menyangkut soal perasaan.

Salah sedikit saja kita mengambil suatu keputusan, hati lah yang jadi korbannya.

Bagi Gintoki masalah yang menyangkut tentang asmara memang sulit untuk dipecahkan, tidak semudah ia mengayunkan pedang ke arah amanto-amanto di muka bumi ini. Bahkan, jika disuruh memilih perang atau berurusan dengan hal yang berbau romantisme, Gintoki lebih baik memilih yang pertama.

Kenapa tokoh disini terkesan sangat OOC dari aslinya dan mengapa cerita ini menjadi sangat OOT?

Oh ayolah, ini Gintama. Animenya saja sering melenceng apa lagi fiksinya?

Disclamer : Sorachi Hideaki

Gintoki x Tsukuyo

WARNING : TYPO, OOC, DAN SEGALA MACAM KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

GA SUKA? YA JANGAN BACA

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu hati seseorang, kecuali pemiliknya dan sang pencipta tentunya. Begitu pula Gintoki saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan Gintoki.

Gintoki pernah bersabda " membuatmu menjadi wanita lagi dan memperlakukanmu sebagai wanita." Teruntuk Tsukuyo.

Benar saja, ia mampu merubah Tsukuyo menjadi agak err.. feminim? Seperti layaknya wanita lainnya, heem wanita. Wanita yang jatuh cinta kepadamu eh Gin?

Gak papa yang penting kokoro mas Gin tertjintah senang, jadi bisa anu beneran.

Tapi kadang Gintoki merasa resah, apakah Tsukuyo merasa dipermainkan olehnya? Merasa digantungkah?

Jelas itu mas! Jelas.

Saat ini yang dibutuhkan Tsukuyo adalah KEPASTIAN. Dimana semua perbuatan sebuah status sebuah permasalahan itu jelas dan PASTI seperti apa.

" _Kita itu sebenarnya apa Gin?"_

 _._

.

.

Hujan.

Awan Kabukichou yang cerah kini mulai hilang dan tergantikan dengan awan kelabu. Suasana yang riang berganti suram, membuat suasana hati mendadak down melow.

Jadi inget mantan.

Sepertinya alam tahu jones-jones Kabukichou sedang bersedih makanya diberilah hujan ini. Air yang turun kebumi terasa seperti butiran-butiran kenangan para jones dan mantannya ketika bersama dulu.

Fak.

"Shinpachi Gin-chan kemana aru ka?" Tanya Kagura kepada seorang kacamata.

(" _Eh apa maksud lu sama seorang kacamata_?")

"Shinpachi Gin-chan kemana hari ini hujan aru ne, kok belum pulang."

Rupanya Kagura khawatir dengan bos sablengnya itu. Yah walaupun begitu Kagura tetap menyayangi seperti ayahnya sendiri kan.

"Aku tidak tahu Kagura-chan. Terakhir dia bilang ingin beli susu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga pulang, aku akan menjemputnya kalau begitu."

"He? Ikut aru!"

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Gintoki, yang entah sejak tadi tidak pulang. Masa iya sih kamu gak pulang Gin? Apa kamu mau jadi titisan bang toyib?

Kagura dan Shinpachi pun menuju Oedo Market tempat dimana mereka sering berbelanja. Hujan yang turun lumayan deras, membuat mereka sedikit mengigil karena udara yang menjadi lebih dingin.

"Hujannya deras aru"

Tidak menanggapi perkataan Kagura, mereka berjalan diantara hujan dan lalu lalu lalang warga Kabukichou. Lagi pula apa sih yang dilakukan Gintoki? Kenapa membeli susu lama sekali, apakah dia hilang ditelan kloset karna babnya terlalu lama? Atau ia menemukan sebuah pintu kemana saja? Namun saat sedang berpikir yang macam-macam matanya menangkap sesosok bujang lapuk yang mereka cari.

"Gin-san!" Teriak Shinpachi, segera ia berlari menghampiri Gintoki yang sudah basah kuyup. Begitu pula Kagura langsung menyusulnya. Shinpachi memandang heran ke arah gintoki, kenapa? Ada apa dengan bosnya ini? Wajahnya seperti kosong. Namun Shinpachi mengenyahkan pikiran itu, ia pun memayungi Gin. Walau sesungguhnya Shinpachi ini sangat kesal, apa lagi mengingat kejadian tadi.

.

.

Flashback

"Oii Shinpachi susu gua kok abis?"

"Kan lu yang minun tenen pama geblek."

"SIAPA YANG MINUM ICHIGO GYUUNYUU GUAAH? GUA SUMPAHIN RAMBUTNYA KRITING."

"SATU-SATUNYA YANG MINUM SUSU DISINI ITU KAN ELU KRITING SIALAN."

Shinpachi mengatur napasnya, berdebat dengan bos gebleknya memang mengeluarkan tenaga yang banyak. Tidak tahu kah ia bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang repot bekerja? Mencuci, mengepel, masak untuk dua rekan yang tidak tahu dirinya itu. Terkadang Shinpachi ini seperti ibu bagi mereka. Lihatlah kelakuan bos sablengnya itu meributkan hal spele, susu yang padahal ia habiskan sendiri tapi menyalahkan orang lain.

"Yasudah kalau tidak ada yang mengaku, Gin-san akan marah loh." Ujar Gin-chan dengan tampang yang menurut Shinpachi menyebalkan.

"DIBILANG YANG DOYAN SUSU KAN LU DOANG." Teriak Shinpachi kesal. Kenapa sih dia bisa-bisanya betah berteman dengan bujang lapuk ini?

"Oh jadi kamu gak suka susu Shinpachi-kun?"

"Susu Otsu-chan si aku suka Gin-san."

"GEBLEG LU PADA."K agura yang mendengarnya di kamar pun sampai berteriak dan memukul kepala Gintoki dan shinpachi.

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik Gin-san pergi beli susu dulu."

"SONO LU."

Flashback end

Shinpachi mengingat kejadian dirinya berdebat dengan Gintoki hanya karna meributkan susu stroberi sialan milik bos gevleknya malah membuat dirinya gondok. Tapi ya sudahlah yang lalu biar lah berlalu.

"Gin-chan kenapa hujan-hujanan gini sih, bikin penyakit aja aru ne. Udah bujang lapuk juga, kalo sakit jangan lupa minum panadol aru."

Gintoki hanya melirik dengan mata ikan matinya. Memandang wajah Kagura dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti.

Shinpachi yang jelas melihat keanehan langsung menyudahi percakapannya, "Ah sudahlah, yuk pulang Gin-san nanti kau demam."

Mereka pun pulang dengan memayungi Gintoki, mungkin akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab oleh Gintoki soal hujan2annya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah, Shinpachi menyuruh Gintoki membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan segera mengganti dengan baju. Ia menyerngit merasakann sakit pada tubuh belakangnya namun ia seperti menutupi hal itu

"Makan dulu ya Gin-san." Ujar Shinpachi, tapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja.

"Nih kayanya Gin-chan palanya kepentok deh Shinpachi." Celetuk Kagura.

"Gin-san ngapain hujan-hujanan tadi?" Tanya Shinpachi

Yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian duduk disamping Kagura.

"Gue kangen mantan patsuan."

Kagura dan Shinpachi memandang horor ke arah gintoki.

"Sejak kapan lu punya mantan njir?" Shinpachi sewot dengan jawaban Gintoki.

"Sorry ya, Gin-san ini gak kaya lu megane apes, udah jones hobinya ngidol lagi. Gini-gini gua pernah pacaran kok." Jelas Gintoki sambi memasang wajah sombong miliknya

Shinpachi kesal ia tidak mau kalah dengan bos kampretnya itu. Selalu saja menyulut api.

"Eh kriting sialan. Sekali lagi lu ngatain gua. Kaga gua kasih nasi."

"BACOT LU BEDUA. UDAH DEH JONES MAH JONES AJA GAUSAH NGAKU-NGAKU."

Kagura emosi dan menunjuk-nunjuk kedua laki-laki ngeselin itu.

"Nih buat kalian para jones! Jadi lah jones yang bermanfaat. Jangan kaya Shinpachi aru! Ngidol gajelas!"

"JANGAN HINA HOBI GUA LU CINA GEBLEK."

"Gapap fans Gin-san ini tetep banyak. HAUHAHAHAH."

"GAUSA PEDE LU ARU. DASAR BUJANG LAPUK KRITING BEGOOO."

"NGAPA LU. KECIL-KECIL KOK KAYAK BADAK MAKANNYA. PANTES GADA YANG MAU AMA LU, DAYA TARIK LU AJA 0!"

"GUA ITU LOLI DI GINTAMA ASAL LU TAU GIN-CHAN."

"HAHA. IYA LOLI. TEPOS."

Ya begitu lah permirsa, akhirnya mereka pun gebuk-gebukan. Shinpachi yang sudah tidak peduli melanjutkan makanannya."Ah. Geblek lu semua."

Shinpachi menghajar kedua orang gevlek itu

BAB BUK.

.

.

.

.

Hingga malam tiba pun hujan masih setia mengguyur Kabukichou, udara yang dingin serta hujan lebat dan angin kencang membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah.

Futon, guling, bantal dan selimut. Bukankah lebih nyaman?

Ah mungkin ga berlaku pada orang-orang gabut. Gintoki mengganti pakaiannya menggunalan baju tidur biru miliknya, namun ketika hendak menggerakan tangannya ke atas ia merasa nyeri yang sangat hebat. Ia menahan sakitnya, supaya orang dirumahnya tidak curiga, kemudian ia memnaggil Shinpachi lalu memberikan amplop berisi uang untuk bayar sewa. Gintoki keluar dari kamarnya lalu menghampiri Shinpachi, "Patsuan ini uang sewa tolong berikan ke baba."

 _Tumben sekali menyuruh ku pikir S_ hinpachi.

"Haik Gin-san." Ia pun memandang Gintoki merada ada yang aneh namun ditutupi. Gintoki yang sadar hal itu pun segera berlalu ke dalam kamarnya, "aku tidur duluan Patsuan jangan ganggu."

Shinpachi pun hanya menatap heran bos sablengnya, "Aneh."

Ia pun keluar untuk memberi uang sewa ini, "Kagura, aku ke Otose-san sebentar. Ganti baju mu, dam matikan tvnya sudah malam."

"Baik aru."

.

.

.

"Otose-san itu penghuni atas belom bayar uang sewa."

"Hhhha.. biarkan saja Chatarine, biar Tama yang mengurus."

"Haik, ryokai Otose-sama"

"Nah, ingin minum apa Tsukuyo-san?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

DIH HAHAH APAAN NIH WQWQ, SEKALI UPDATE MALAH KAYA GINI. SEMOGA GA KECEWA YA.

itu juga kalo ada yg baca :"v

Btw baca knb ff ue dung hahaha yg gevlek itu. :v


	5. Chapter 5

Untuk kalian yang mereview terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ff saya yg teramat abal ini..

Monggo dilanjut saja lah...

.

.

"Gin-san, aku pikir fanfic ini sudah tenggelam dan tidak pernah update lagi. Ternyata masih berlanjut."

"Yah... itulah pikirkan juga kemampuan authornya juga Patsuan, lihat gaya menulisnya pun sudah kacau. Mungkin dia terinspirasi seri Hunger x Hunger yang terkenal akan hiatusnya itu, karna menghilang terlalu lama. Sekarang bahasa yang digunakan pun kasar Pattsuan!"

"Matte Gin-san, bukankah Gintama memang seperti itu. Author-san hanya ingin mengimbangi apa yang dia tonton, baca dan imajinasikan selama ini."

"Kau terlalu lembek aru! Aku setuju dengan Gin-chan aru ne, Karakter Kagura itu adalah gadis manis yang lemah lembut, bukan kasar aru yo! Authornya gila aru!"

"Ma.. Kagura benar patsuan, kau itu terlalu lembek. Pantas kau tidak terkenal seperti kami, beruntung kau itu berada didekat kami bisa menjadi tokoh yang berguna, apa jadinya kau tanpa kami hei kacamata bermanusia. Bukan begitu Kagura-chan?"

"Benar aru! Kaca mata seperti dirimu hanyalah upil semata aru yo. Beruntung kau masih diingat Author ini aru ne.

"O-Oeeyy-"

"Ahh.. tapi Gin-san merasa sangat OOC, salah aku kah? Atau salah Author kah? Apakah ini efek Live Actionn Gintama yang menjadi kenyataan?"

"Gin-chan kau hanya nerveous aru. Beruntungnya Gintama."

"Woy-"

"Hmm, kau benar. Ah Sakata Gintoki memang hebat, tidak seperti kacamata hidup itu."

"Gin-chan benar aru ne! KARAKTER DENGAN POLING RENDAH TIDAK PANTAS BERSANDING DENGAN KITA, YA KAN GIN-CHAN?"

"HAIK HAIK SEKAI KAGURA CHAN HAHHAHHAHAA."

"OEEEEEYYY... KENAPA GUE YANG DISALAHIN TENEN PAMA KAGURA KUSO GAKI!"

"Ceeh. URESE!"

BAK BUK BAK BUK BAK.

"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAA..."

.

.

.

"Otose-san itu penghuni atas belom bayar uang sewa."

"Hhhha.. biarkan saja Chatarine, biar Tama yang mengurus."

"Haik, ryokai Otose-sama"

"Nah, ingin minum apa Tsukuyo-san?"

Malam yang dingin serta guyuran hujan membuat siapa pun membutuhkan kehangatan. Entah itu kopi, teh hangat bahkan sake pun sekali gus. Begitu pun Tsukuyo saat ini, dirinya tengah dilanda gelisah yang hebat lantaran hatinya sedang di rundungi rasa galau. Kita semua pasti tahu bukan siapa orang yang membuat Tsukuyo seorang wanita yang kuat itu bisa sampai goyah seperti ini.

Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tokoh utama kesayangan kita, Sakata Gintoki.

Seorang mantan pejuang Jouishisi, sang Shiroyasha yang terkenal. Yang sekarang ini adalah seorang pengangguran bos dari Yorozuya yang kerjaannya cuma main pachinko saja, maniak JUMP, tukang kasbon, jorok, hobi ngupil, madesu, kriting bahkan penjahat kelami-

Oke stop.

Apa?

Tsukuyo yang cantik galau karna seorang pengangguran yang kerjaannya cuma judi pachinko dan balap kuda?

Mungkin kita akan heran, bahkan sangat heran. Seorang pemimpin Hyakka cantik dari Yoshiwara jatuh cintrong dengan Gintoki yang bujang lapuk? Disaat yang lain berlomba-lomba memperebutkan, Gintoki dengan mudahnya membuat jatuh Tsukuyo.

Tapi-

Semua itu bisa terjadi, apapun didunia ini. Karna cinta hadir, tidak memandang siapa pun dan apa pun keadaannya. Hati memang tak pernah bisa berbohong pada siapa pun pemiliknya.

Jika itu cinta, kau akan menerima apa adanya.

Karna cinta itu sederhana.

"Jadi apa yang membuat seorang Hyakka Yoshiwara mengunjungi kedai malam ku ini hm?" Tanya Otose kepada Tsukuyu yang sedang duduk di meja bar miliknya.

Tsukuyo hanya memandang ocha hangat yang disuguhkan Otose barusan, tatapannya sungguh tidak bergairah. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh wajah kriting sialan itu, ia merasa digantung, di abaikan. Tsukuyo merasa Gintoki hanya mempermainkannya, ia benci merasakan hal ini.

Rasanya itu seperti senang, namun diliputi kegelisahan "dia menganggapku apa sih?" Seperti memberi harapan, namun tidak pasti itu apa. Melakukan tindakan tiba-tiba, yang bisa membuat hati itu seperti di kejar-kejar selalu berdegup kencang.

Bahkan mendengar namanya saja Tsukuyo pun sudah seperti kepergok orang yang sedang stalking mantan.

Dag dig dug euy.

Otose memandang Tsukuyo, ia tersenyum samar. Ia mengingat masa-masa bersama Terada Tatsugorou dulu ketika masih muda, rasanya menyukai seorang pria dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Otose menemani Tsukuyo untuk bercerita perihal masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tsukuyo wajar jika kau bingung seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Tsukuyo langsung merespon ucapannya Otose, badannya ia tegakkan matanya menatap Otose dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, "maksudnya?"

Otose kembali tersenyum, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah rokok lalu menyalakannya dengan korek.

"Wajar kalau kau bingung dan gelisah, Karna wanita memang butuh kepastian." Ucap Otose sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

"Jadi aku harus apa?" Tanya Tsukuyo yang benar-benar sudah bingung.

"Kau bisa memberinya kode Tsukuyo san."

Otose dan Tsukuyo menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Setelah dilihat rupanya itu adalah Shinpachi. Tsukuyo menghela napas, ketahuan sudah fakta bahwa dirinya sedang menggalaukan seorang Gintoki.

Shinpachi mengeluarkan seamplop uang dari yukatanya, lalu memberikannya kepada Otose.

"Ini uang sewa kontrakan yang kurang, tadi Gin-san bilang padaku untuk memberikannya pada Otose-san."

Otose pun mengambil uang itu dan menghitungnya cepat.

"Tumben sekali bos tenen pamamu itu tidak memberinya langsung padaku, takut ku omeli?"

"Ntah dia hanya bilang begitu padaku. Lalu langsung tidur, tidak biasanya Gin-san seperti itu."

Mata Otose melirik ke arah Tsukuyo penasaran apa reaksi dari Hyakka tersebut.

"Ya bagus bukan, dari pada uang sewa digunakan untuk berpachinko."

Shipachi melirik Tsukuyo yang berada di sebelahnya. Lalu ia pun duduk di bangku kosong sebrlahnya.

"Dan Tsukuyo-san tentang Gin-san. Kau menyukainya benar?"

Tsukuyo pun sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Shinpachi, reaksinya sangat salting di mata kacamata bermanusia itu.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau kode ke Gin-san."

Otose hanya menyimak pembicaraanya laki-laki jomblo tukang ngidol yang sok tahu itu dengan senyum samar.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa Shinpachi?" Tanya Tsukuyo dengan wajah yang sudah menyerupai buah tomat, merah.

Otose tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata Shinpachi, ia pun tertawa, "Hahahaha anak muda zaman sekarang susah sekali to the point."

Shinpachi mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Otose, "Maksudnya Otose-san?"

"Begini ya anak muda, jika kita mempunyai sesuatu yang mengganjal apa lagi soal suka dengan orang. Kenapa tidak langsung ungkapkan saja? Jika mengandalkan kode, tidak akan selesai. Belum tentu yang dituju paham, dan Gintoki? Apa dia peka? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia juga pasti gagal paham."

"Tapi jika tidak begitu, ia tidak akan mengerti baba. Gin-san pun juga harus berpikir untuk memahani sikap wanita. Dan juga bukankah seperti itu wanita zaman sekarang? Suka memberi kode, agar pasangannya itu peka. Seperti itu lah yang sering ku dengar dari orang-orang."

"Hmm jadi kau suka gadis yang pake kode-kodean kah Shinpachi-kun?" Tanya Tsukuyo dengan wajah polosnya.

"B-Bukan begitu Tsukuyo-san"

"Memangnya kau punya pacar Shinpachi? Setahuku kau jones."

"O-OEYY-"

"Ah kau benar Otose-san."

"Maa.. jaman sekarang begitu kelakuan jones."

"Iya kah? Hmm aku baru tahu, info yang menarik."

"Makanya jangan jadi jones."

"OEEYYY HIKAGENISHIROYO OMAERA!"

Shinpachi gondok sebiji duren, dirinya lagi-lagi di buat bahan bullyan. Kesal ia pun teriak dan menunjuk kedua orang didepannya dengan wajah merah karna marah dan malu sekaligus. Otose dan Tsukuyo menahan tawannya, Otose pun kembali melanjutkan kultumnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku tahu tentang kode antar pasangan zaman sekarang. Tapi akan lebih bai-"

"SHINPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII."

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK.

Tiba-tiba teriakan Kagura diiring suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti panik menggemparkan kedai Otose yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Otose yang tidak suka warungnya dibuat gaduh dan mengganggu pelanggannya, langsung keluar diikuti Shinpachi dan Tsukuyo lalu meneriaki Kagura dari luar.

"OEEEYY GINTOKI TIDAK BISA KAH KAU TENANG. KAU APAKAH GADIS MONSTER ITU OEEY TENEN PAMA!?"

Pengunjung pun terlihat bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan nenek tua itu. Tama yang kebetulan sedang melayani langsung mengambil alih dan membuat pelanggan tidak jadi kepo apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

Chatarine-sama tolong sakenya satu lagi." Pinta Tama kepada Chatarine yang sedang gondok melihat Tama sedang di kerubungi oleh pelanggan.

Sementara diluar, Otose kembali meneriaki namun tiba-tiba Kagura muncul. Lalu turun dari atas setengah berlari menghampiri tiga orang tersebut. Wajah terlihat panik, ia keluar dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya.

"Shinpachi! Gawat Gin-chan aru!"

.

.

.

Beruntung saat itu Shinpach tidak pulang ke rumah kakaknya. Ia bisa merawat Gintoki dibantu oleh Otose dan Tsukuyo. Kagura yang melihat wajah kesakitan Gintoki menahan nangis.

Ini aneh tidak biasa Gintoki seperti ini, keadaanya sangat buruk. Seluruh badannya banjir oleh keringat dingin, wajah bodohnya terlihat pucat bahkan suhu badannya panas. Kagura hanya bisa memanggil nama bos Yorozuyanya, Shinpachi pun terlihat sama, keduanya panik.

"Gin-chan.."

Otose yang sedang mengompres dahi Gintoki pun, diam berpikir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Gintoki saat ini, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Tsukuyo yang tepat disampingnya dengan terkejut, karna tiba-tiba Tsukuyo membalikan badan Gintoki hingga posisinya menyamping.

Shinpachi yang berada di sebrangnya sontak kaget, karena baru saja dia melihat sebuah darah tepat dibelakang punggung Gintoki, ia pun menarik baju bosnya itu ke atas dan melihat sebuah perban yang hampir tertutupi oleh darah. Mereka beerdua Shinpachi dan Kagura tidak tahu soal luka yang dialami Gintoki saat ini. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pakaian milik Gintoki dengan merobeknya, karna ia tidak yakin dengan keadaan Gintoki yang kaku untuk melepas baju tidur miliknya.

"Arrgghh.."

Gintoki melenguh tertahan, karna lukanya disentuh oleh Tsukuyo.

"Shinpachi, aku butuh kotak p3k." Ucap Tsukuyo menyuruh Shinpachi.

Otose yang melihat luka Gin merasa ada yang janggal, "Alu rasa Gintoki terkena racun."

Kagura yang mendengarnya lantas berseru, "Kalau begitu panggil dokter aru, supaya menyembuhkan Gin-chan!"

Tepat setelah itu Shinpachi kembali dengan membawa kotak p3k, lalu memberikannya pada Tsukuyo. Mereka membantu membersihkan luka di punggung Gintoki , Otose memandang tiga orang di hadapannya bergantian. Ia bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Gintoki banyak dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang sayang dengannya. Yah walau kita semua tahu seperti apa rusuhnya seorang Shiroyasha itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Otose pun berdiri dan hendak jeluar dari rumah Yorozuya itu.

"Otose kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Aku rasa aku kenal seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan tenen pama kesayangan kalian itu."

"Eh? Benarkah aru? Yokatta!"

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat dia mati, utang-utangnya padaku belum lunas!"

"Jangan lupa pakai payung Otose-san." Tsukuyo memperingatkan.

Setelah itu ia berlalu dari kamar Gintoki menuju pintu untuk keluar, namun saat hendak menggeser pintu, Sadaharu menghampirinya.

"Aung!"

Otose pun menengok dan mengelus sebentar kepala Sadaharu, "Haik haik aku akan membawa temanku untuk menyembuhkan tuanmu yang sialan itu, jangan khawatir."

"Aung!"

Otose pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Selagi Otose keluar, keadaan di kamar Gintoki sunyi. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka obrolan sedikit pun. Tsukuyo memandang Gintoki cemas, Shinpachi pun juga sama ilihatnya Kagura memegang lengan Gintoki.

Gintoki saat ini dirinya sedang diambang kesadaran, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku, serta menggigil. Ia mencoba menggerakan bagian tubuhnya. Namun luka itu terasa membuat nyeri ke seluruh tubuh.

"Gin-chan?!"

"Arghh.. sa-sakit." Saat ia mencoba menggerakan badannya untuk bangun.

"O-Oey bodoh kau mau apa?!" Tsukuyo pun panik melihat Gintoki yang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Gin-san apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau terkena racun?"

Gintoki tersenyum getir, ia tidak menyangka bahwa luka saat bertarung tadi siang menjadi seperti ini, pisau itu beracun eh. Tsukuyo mendekatkan dirinya kearah Gintoki, dan membantu Gintoki untuk duduk, ia memeganggi pundaknya untuk bangun.

"Argh.."

"Ah maaf."

Lukanya tersentuh sangat menyakitkan, efeknya ke seluruh tubuh. Tsukuyo menahan tubuh Gintoki untuk terus duduk, karna lukanya berada dibelakang jika ditiduri akan terasa sakit sekali. Karena itu Gintoki ingin bangun, walau ia tau tidak bisa jika sendiri.

"Gintoki.." Ucap Tsukuyo dengan lirih.

Gintoki dengan wajah pucat serta berkeringat mengejek Tsukuyo, "Kau khawatir padaku eh?"

Shinpachi dan Kagura saling memandang, memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kita semua khawatir pada mu Gin-chan!" Kata Kagura dan secara perlahan mendekat ke arah Gintoki diikuti Shinpachi.

Tsukuyo tersenyum lembut melihat dua anak itu, lalu memandang wajah Gintoki yang banjir keringat.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu teracuni seperti ini? Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Tanya Tsukuyo, ia sudah tidak tahan manahan rasa ingin tahunya itu.

"Itu benar, kenapa Gin-san tidak minta tolong kepadaku dan Kagura-chan?"

Gintoki paham bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan seperti sekarat begini. Terkutuk lah ia, kenapa bisa ia bisa sesial ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjelaskan namun kesadarannya mulai goyah, dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil, Tsukuyo yang sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan reaksi Gintoki langsung memeriksa suhu badan Gintoki didahinya. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"O-Oi Gintoki sadar!"

"Gin-chan kenapa aru!? Gin-chan?"

"Gin-san bangun! GIN-SAN!

Tbc.

Whatdehel? Apa ini?

Hahaha Im Back! Ada yang masih baca?

KOK GAJESI WKWK DASAR AMATIR..

RIPIUW DONG GENS?

ADIOS


End file.
